Moths
by selenehekate
Summary: Oneshot. Christmas used to be Fred's favorite holiday. How does George get by over Christmas knowing that his brother is dead?


Christmas was always the hardest time for George. His brother Fred had always loved Christmas; he had been the unofficial Santa Claus of the Weasley clan. For the longest time after Fred's death, George really didn't know what to _do_ on Christmas. Everything about the holiday reminded him of his dead brother.

Even the gift-giving process was marred by the memory of Fred. George's twin had _loved_ giving his family presents... and filling them with hilarious pranks along the way.

One year, for example, during the Christmas of his fifth year, George remembered Fred handing him a box wrapped in bright yellow paper. The boy had a glint of excitement in his eyes, and George recalled raising an eyebrow at his brother. "Should I be worried?"

Fred had just shaken his head with a laugh, though. "Just open it, already!"

Eagerly, George had ripped the paper from the box, throwing it haphazardly over his shoulder and to the floor. His mother had _tsked_ in disapproval but said nothing as the young boy hurriedly shook the lid of the box off.

"Argh!" he'd cried, jumping back. The box had fallen to the floor, tipping onto its side, as a hundred live moths had flown from the depths of the box, fluttering above head.

"_Fred!_" their mother had shrieked.

George, on the other hand, had looked at his brother in awe. "How did you _do_ that?"

Fred had shrugged. "An enlarging spell. I learned it the other day while I was... you know." he'd given a quick glance towards their mother, as if to say they couldn't discuss it here.

George had immediately understood. "Ah. Got it."

"Fred-"

"I could teach you," he'd said, interrupting their mother, "if you want."

"Of course I want! That's a brilliant spell!"

"Good. And hey, don't forget your actual present! That hat cost me five sickles!" Fred had laughed, pointing towards the fallen box.

* * *

He missed his brother every day, without a doubt. But George _always _missed his twin the most on Christmas. It seemed so wrong to celebrate his brother's favorite holiday without him there. It seemed wrong to not honor Fred in any way for Christmas.

Because of this, George normally took a fresh plate of cookies to the Weasley family graveyard every Christmas, just so he could feel as though his brother was included. He _needed _for Fred to feel like he was a part of the family still, even if he was dead.

But initially, it never felt like enough. No matter what he did, in the beginning, George couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't honoring his brother the way that Fred deserved.

* * *

"Okay, now this one is from your father," George said many years later, handing his son a large box wrapped in blue wrapping paper. "Careful, now. Don't drop it."

"Daddy," his seven year old son said with a roll of his eyes. "I'm not going to drop it!"

"Do you need any help with the paper, darling?" Angelina asked the boy.

"No," he said stubbornly as he began to tear at the paper. "I'm fine! I'm gonna open the present all by my-" he gave a final jerk, yanking the lid off of the box. "-self- Ahh!"

The moths swarmed out of the box and the boy ducked down, covering his head with his hands. His younger sister, Roxanne, let out a scream and jumped into her mother's arms. "George!" Angelina snapped, hitting her husband on the arm. "What the _bloody_ hell-"

"Look inside the box, Fred," George said, ignoring his wife and his screaming daughter. "Look in the box."

Cautiously, Fred peered down into the cardboard box and reached into it. "Wow!" he exclaimed, as he pulled a large wooden board from its depths. "A chess set!"

"Do you like it?" George asked, eyeing his son.

"I love it, Dad! Thank you," he said, launching himself at his father. "Thank you so much!"

George squeezed him tightly as he kissed the top of his son's head. "Merry Christmas, Fred," he said. He glanced up, looking towards the heavens, his eyes shinning ever so slightly with unshed tears. "Merry Christmas, Fred."

* * *

It's really short, I know, but I love this! This story makes me so happy; it's bittersweet, yet kind of adorable at the same time. Thank you to flutter of angel wings for providing the inspiration for this piece; I really appreciate it!

This was written for the One Week challenge.

Please read and review and let me know what you think! Feedback is _always_ appreciated!

Thank you so much! Take care!

-Selene


End file.
